How To Love
by FabrayFan
Summary: When Jacob moves to Lima he instantly falls in love with Quinn Fabray, but getting her to feel the same way is more work than he ever imagined. Especially with her best friend trying to get in his pants every five minutes and the fact that no matter how hard he tries he can't seem to impress her. JacobxQuinn/JacobxSantana


**So this is a JacobxQuinn, JacobxSantana story, which starts in the middle but will work itself out**

**Now, March 19th, 9:38 p.m.**

* * *

**S**antana grinded up against me and I know it was stupid of me but I let her. I mean we were just dancing, it's not like I wanted to have sex with her or something. Well technically she was the one pretty much doing all the work and I just stood there swaying from side to side, trying to look like I wasn't a completely terrible dancer. And it didn't mean anything to me other than dancing, waiting for Quinn to finally show up.

And I know I should've known better but I let her lead me off the dance floor up to her room when she said she had something to show me but I went anyways. She shut the door as I walked in and I turned to face her.

Then Santana smashed her lips down on mine, pretty much shoving her tongue down my throat and for a minute my whole body froze up. For a second I thought about letting her do it just because she was drunk and if I didn't she would make a big scene out of it and everyone downstairs would know we were upstairs together. But she only had one beer, and from what Quinn had told me about her, Santana was one of those sloppy, emotional drunks. Plus we really are friends so flat out rejecting her might piss her off and hurt her feelings at the same time.

I swear to God, I planned on telling Quinn later. She wouldn't even be mad because she's the one who told me to kiss her in the first place. And I have no intentions whatever to cheat on her, I just wanted Santana to realize that no matter how sexual she was with me I wouldn't ever feel anything toward her. I wouldn't respond when she kissed me, I wouldn't make a noise if she tried to touch me, not that I planned on letting her touch me, and it wouldn't be satisfying at all for her. Santana would completely lose interest in me, and she'd finally let Quinn and I be happy together without trying to ruin our relationship every other day.

So I let her kiss me for a second so she could get it out of her system or whatever, until she tried to unzip my pants. I shoved Santana away from me almost a little to roughly and she stared up at me stunned as she wiped off her mouth.

"Stop."

"Come on we both know Baby Mamma isn't putting out, and I doubt you're the type of guy whose used to not getting any." she said looking me up and down. "So let's do this."

"What?"

"You know, the deed. You might not be great on your feet but I'm sure you are off them." she said, a slow smile spreading across her face as her eyes traveled from my face down the length of my body and back again.

"No, I know what you meant. I just don't understand why you said it. Quinn's your best friend."

"If you're worried about her finding out don't worry about it. So many rumors go around McKinley as long as we both deny it she'll believe us. Plus she slept with my boyfriend in sophomore year and got knocked up by him. This will make us even." Santana ran her hands up my stomach and I jerked slightly in surprise. I grabbed her wrist tightly and moved her hands away from me so they were back down at her sides.

"Stop." I said looking down at her. "You're drunk. And even if you weren't I don't like you like that."

"Get real, who do you think you are to turn this down?" she said motioning to herself. She was still in her Cheerio's uniform with her hair pulled back.

"I think I'm the guy who has a girlfriend."

"That doesn't matter to me, I mean I've been with plenty of guys who have girlfriends."

"Yeah but I bet none of them love their girlfriends like I love Quinn." I said and one of her eyebrows popped up doubtfully. "I love her so much I can barely breath when she's not around me. She's the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing on my mind before I go to sleep. If I could spend every minute of everyday with her I would. I can't imagine living without seeing her everyday."

"Love and lust are two different things Jacob."

"Trust me I know."

"Then you know you can love her and still want me."

"I want her." I said firmly but the sly smile was already creeping back on Santana's face.

"That's the good thing about lust. You can want more than one person at once. Besides how do you really know that you want her if you've never tried anyone else. I know for a fact that I'm better than little Miss. Perfect in bed. And unlike her I actually know what I'm doing."

"I know what I want. I don't want you." Santana rolled her eyes like I was being difficult and she was getting irritated with me. She straightened out the front of my shirt where she'd wrinkled it up from grabbing me before she looked back up at me.

"You can't bullshit a bullshitter."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I see the way you look at me sometimes." she said standing on the tips over her toes to whisper in my ear. "You look like every other hormonal teenage boy, who wants to have sex." I could feel her hand resting along my neck, her fingers brushing against my skin lightly.

"I don't want you." I said staring at her and she smiled slightly, the usual confident, sultry smile.

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" she asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"And, how do I know you love Quinn, and you aren't just telling her and everyone else that just until you can get into her pants?" If I was really just interested in getting in someone's pants I would've went with Santana right from the beginning. I mean Quinn made it obvious that she wasn't doing anything like that for a really long time and the first time I saw Santana she pretty much decided I was gonna be the father of her kids and be her booty call. She practically threw herself at me, and she still is even though I'm dating her best friend.

"I guess you'll just have to take my word for it." I said shrugging slightly.

"I've always believed actions speak louder than words." Santana leaned in to kiss me and I hesitated for half a second, and that's when Quinn walked in.


End file.
